


The Ultimate Avengers Prank War

by supreme_genius



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, there is some Kate/Bucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, harmless prank turns into all-out war.<br/>No one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Avengers Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or the characters.  
> I just own my ridiculous ideas.
> 
> This is partially beta'd, so some mistakes may remain.
> 
> Shout out to senoritaespanola on tumblr for doing some beta work and letting me bombard her with ideas.

Sometimes, only on the rarest occasions, you’ll catch her looking at him with nothing but reverence. But those moments are overshadowed by the times she’s rolling her eyes at him about whatever stupid situation he’s gotten himself wrapped up in. And now, right now she’s looking at him with a look drenched in mischief. Too bad for him, he can’t see her.

When Clint finally managed to get out of the shit hole with the tracksuit bros, he talked Kate into coming back to New York. She was hesitant at first, but Clint told her that he gave up his shitty apartment and moved into Avengers Tower and that she was more than welcome to move in, too. The safety certainly appealed to her, especially after the mess with Madame Masque. She finally caved in and came back. She missed Clint, though she’d never admit it.

Kate is happy to be back in New York. She’s missed all the little shops she used to frequent so often. She manages to talk Bucky into walking around town with her – she likes spending time with him and hearing stories about New York in the forties. Plus, he’s cute – _Aww, Katie-Kate, no. He’s like 90-something. Why? ­_

“Let’s go in here,” Kate says, dragging Bucky into a new boutique with no less than four purple tops in the front window.

Bucky follows Kate around the store and stands awkwardly next to her when she stops to look at a rack of shirts or sunglasses. She’s quick to pick up on him being uncomfortable so she tugs him over to the men’s clothes.

“We should get you some colors other than black and grey.”

Bucky shrugs.

“How about some purple?”

Bucky laughs.

“What’s wrong with purple? It’d look good on you. Or maybe…light blue? It’d bring out your eyes.

A blush works its way to Bucky’s cheeks.

“Here.” She hands him the shirt. “Go try it on.”

With a sigh and an eyeroll, Bucky walks to the back of the shop and into one of the fitting rooms. Kate waits just outside the door, looking over a few items in a clearance bin. She picks up a little packet and reads the front. _Hair chalk._ Kate has always been bold, but never enough to change her hair. She didn’t like the commitment. She reads the packet and it says the color is temporary and washes out easily. _And it’s purple_.

“So?” Bucky opens the door, just enough to show Kate the shirt.

She looks up from the packet – which she holds on to – and smiles. “Looks good. You should definitely get it.”

The two of them take another lap around the store and pick up a few more things, not heading to the register until Kate is satisfied that Bucky’s wardrobe is colorful enough. It’s when they get back to the tower that Kate pulls out the hair chalk.

“What’s that?”

“Hair chalk. I found it in the clearance bin.”

Now, Bucky was slowly but surely getting caught up on pop culture and everything he’s missed. That being said, he’s no expert (barely even a novice) on lady’s fashion.

“Hair chalk?”

“Says it’s a temporary color for hair.” She reads the instructions. “You just put a little product in your hair, rub on the chalk, and boom! You’ve got color…well, until you wash it out.”

“You want purple hair?”

“I thought a streak might be cool, funky. I’ve never colored my hair before.”

Bucky grins. “Ya know, I’ve got an idea.”

And that’s how Kate finds herself sneaking into Clint’s room with Bucky on her heels. Thankfully for them, Clint is a fairly heavy sleeper. If there were only one thing that Clint Barton took seriously, it would be naps. Bucky keeps watch while Kate inches closer and closer to Clint, who’s laying on his back, mouth agape, and clearly in a deep sleep. Even if Kate weren’t good at sneaking around, she knows she could still pull this off.

She leans over Clint and carefully reaches out, lightly rubbing the piece of purple chalk against a chunk of his hair. She’s thankful Clint has discovered hair products, which makes pulling this off so much easier. When she’s happy with the amount of purple in Clint’s normally light-colored hair, she and Bucky sneak out. Both of them practically run down the hall, not stopping until they’re in the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, the small space is filled with laughter.

“Oh god…can you…imagine…he’s gonna scream…like a little…girl…” Bucky can barely get the words out because he’s laughing so hard, which makes Kate even happier. Bucky needs a good laugh.

The elevator doors open at the floor with Tony’s lab, and the two pranksters get out and make their way down the hall and into the lab.

“Now what did you do to your arm?” Tony asks with an over-exaggerated eye roll.

“What? Nothing.” Bucky looks offended.

“We need JARVIS to spy on Clint,” Kate says.

“Oh god, what’s he doing?”

“Nothing…”

Tony raises an eyebrow.

“We’re pranking him.”

Tony’s eyes light up and he disregards the suit he was working on in favor of running over to the monitor and telling JARVIS to show him Clint’s room. After nagging them about how intrusive it is to spy on people, JARVIS finally switched the image from Tony’s suit to Clint’s room.

“Of course he’s still asleep,” Bucky says.

“Good. At least we didn’t miss it.” Kate grins. “Tony, wake him up.”

Tony’s lips curl into a mischievous grin. “Oh, this is going to be awesome. JARVIS, record this!” With the press of a button, an alarm starts to sound in Clint’s – and only Clint’s – room.

Clint’s eyes popped open and he was jumping out of bed. He ran around the room, trying to figure out what it was that was making that ungodly sound. After the trio of pranksters are satisfied with Clint’s amount of confusing, Tony silences the alarm and leans close to a microphone.

“False alarm. Don’t worry.”

“Son of a bitch,” Clint mutters under his breath.

“Showtime,” Tony says after backing away from the microphone.

The trio watch intently as Clint makes his way into the bathroom – all hoping he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror before they see more of him than any of them really want to. Lucky for them, he does. Clint walks passed the mirror, steps back, and looks at himself. His eyes are wide and his jaw practically hits the ground.

“P…p…purple,” is all he can managed before he screams.

Tony laughs so hard he falls down, continuing to laugh on the floor. Kate laughs so hard her knees get wobbly and she leans against Bucky for support.

“Wait, guys, look.” Bucky points at the screen.

Clint is pacing back and forth in the bathroom, cursing Tony under his breath.

“What? Why’s he blaming me?”

Bucky shrugs but offers, “well, you _are_ the most likely one to start pranking people.”

Tony nods. “Eh, you got a point, Mr. Roboto.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and looks back at the screen. Now Clint’s shoving his head under the sink faucet and scrubbing like mad. Purple water swirls around the drain as Clint’s hair fades back to its usual color. When Clint looks up, the tension dissolves into relief. He hands his head and takes a few deep breaths.

“I’ll kill him,” he mutters under his breath. “It’s on. It is _so_ on.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may change (but probably not).  
> More characters will come into play.  
> Pairings may be mentioned.


End file.
